The husband of a villain
by Writer207
Summary: Being married isn't easy. Being married to a great businesswoman is sometimes hard. Being married to a supervillain is unthinkable. (one-shot)


**The husband of a villain**

 **Song suggestion: "The Last Goodbye" by Billy Boyd**

* * *

The Pyne family has lived in West Philadelphia since the birth of their son, Oliver, who now was five years old. Charles Pyne, a Philadelphia native, continued to work in the Logan hospital in the city as a brain trauma researcher. Bridget Themsworth, his wife, decided to keep her last name and pursued a career as a businesswoman. Slowly, she worked her way up the ranks of the company, hoping to be one day running it herself.

It was a Wednesday, so naturally Bridget would come home later. After Charles picked Oliver up at school – he currently was in Kindergarten – they went home and Charles already started cooking his meal. Oliver went to his room and if he finished his latest drawing, he would come to his daddy to show it. Until then, Charles focused on not ruining the potatoes.

When he came to a point where he could leave the pots and pans unsupervised, he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his old communicator. It was barely the size of a nail, but it was the only thing he could keep from his job at the Mighty Med. He was the only Normo working at the superhero hospital, and they never realized he had no powers. Charles had told them he could predict the future, even if it sometimes didn't work – those comic books were so predictable sometimes. But Charles quit when he married to Bridget, to keep her safe from the villains who might target Mighty Med doctors and nurses and their families. He still sometimes visited the Mighty Med, but nobody ever knew he had been there when he left.

He concentrated back on the potatoes when the phone rang. Charles didn't pick it up – it was Bridget's which rang. He wasn't supposed to listen to her quite boring phone calls. Yet, he could listen to the voice-mail as it played.

"Hello? Mr. Terror?" Charles froze when the male voice mentioned Mr. Terror. Charles never had the pleasure to meet Mr. Terror, but he did know his henchmen put some heroes and others in the hospital on their quest to look for something Mr. Terror. Why would they contact him through his wife's phone?

He slowly turned around and listened as the voice continued talking. "Yeah, it's me, Jack! Listen, Mr. Terror, you told us to tell you when we found information about the Arcturion. Well, we figured out a lot of villains are drawn to Logan High school, like you already know, but now we know the Arcturion is buried somewhere under the school. What do we do now? We'll await your orders."

That was the end of the voice-mail. Charles walked closer to the phone and picked it up. He couldn't help but look through the numerous messages she has sent. He could never listen to the conversations, but he could read her messages. He felt bad for reading his wife's private messages, but he needed to know if this 'Jack' had the wrong number or not. He read several messages between her and colleagues of whom he knew the name; and then he saw a very familiar name.

Leslie Fox. The last time Charles had seen him was the first time he tried to attack and kill a lot of heroes in the Mighty Med. Tecton had stopped the new supervillain, Megahertz, and that's what made him Tecton's number one villain. He read the messages, quickly, and then knew Megahertz has been talking to Mr. Terror.

Charles didn't want to believe it. He truly didn't. yet, this voice-mail proved his wife was Mr. Terror. It was confirmed by the texts to Megahertz and it also explained the voice modulator he once found lying on the ground in their bedroom. he did have to admit it was genius. If you call yourself Mr. Terror and sound like a man, nobody will suspect a woman. Bridget is a genius, he thought, and then he immediately reminded himself she is an evil genius. And he reminded himself he was married to that evil genius.

"Charles? What are you doing with my phone?" He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Bridget entering the house. He turned his head and saw she was a little nervous. Who wouldn't be? she just caught her husband with a shocked expression on his face and her phone in his hand. He saw she looked from the phone to him.

He didn't immediately gave her the phone back. "I want to know." He eventually said. "I need to know the truth. Are you or are you not Mr. Terror?" Bridget masked her nervousness with a smile and she walked closer to Charles. She was a bit shorter than her husband and looked up at his face.

"I am not," she said, "Is Mr. Terror a comic book character?" He could look through her façade, with a little help from the evidence he found. He shook his head and took one step back.

"I know you are Mr. Terror." He said. He tried not to sound too harsh. "I know. Someone named Jack called; I don't know what you asked him to do, but he couldn't find it. I've found the voice modulator one day. And the texts to Leslie Fox… that's Megahertz. I know it's Megahertz. Bridget, please…" his voice broke slightly, "Tell me the truth."

Bridget looked at him with an expressionless face for a couple of seconds and then she sighed. When she looked back at him, she looked like she could burst out in tears. Knowing her, it probably wouldn't happen. It was already enough to know she was sorry.

"You got me," she said, "I'm Mr. Terror. And who are you, mister?" She asked, bouncing the question back at him. Unlike her, Charles immediately answered truthfully.

"I'm just Charles Pyne. A Normo. Like you. Only I'm the Normo on the other side of the law – the good one." Bridget reacted almost immediately after her husband was done talking.

"I swear, if you're lying…"

"Bridget," Charles interrupted her, "We're adults. We can solve this, talking. Calmly. Let's sit down, okay?" Bridget hesitated for a moment but then sat down at the table near the kitchen. Charles chose a seat so they faced each other. Before either one said something, Charles gave her phone back to her, not making any eye contact. She took it and put it back, out of her husband's sight.

"So? Do you have powers?" she eventually asked, looking at him. He continued to stare at the table.

"No, I don't. I'm just a Normo, like you. I worked at the Mighty Med."

"I didn't know they hired Normos."

"They don't," he replied, "I told my boss I could predict the future. Some heroes are very predictable, and some of them are not. I was occasionally wrong and yet they didn't doubt me. Only Timeline ever knew I didn't really belong. Don't worry – I don't work there anymore." Charles looked at her as he continued talking.

"Bridget, does Oliver know about your activities?"

"Off course he doesn't," was her response, "Does he know about yours?"

"I told him stories of me helping save the people who save the people. He guessed I was a healer of heroes. To make him happy, I told him I indeed healed heroes. I'm sure that later, he'll realize it was just a lie, but it's possible he won't even remember I ever told him." Their conversation fell silent and Charles and Bridget didn't say anything for a minute.

"So…" Bridget eventually resumed talking, "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know." Charles said, "But I do know we're in danger."

"In danger?" Bridget said, as if she nearly couldn't believe what Charles Pyne just said, "Charles, honey, we're not in danger. As Mr. Terror, I have some influence in the villain world. As Mr. Terror, I gave one of my henchmen the task to guard this house and protect the family who lives here. He doesn't know we live here, but he protects us because I asked him."

"That's not going to be enough," Charles said. "Bridget, we've been at one side the entire time. I know there are some heroes who don't really care. Just take a look at the Dark Warrior. He doesn't know me, but if he knew your secret identity, he'd take you away without any explanation. I would have to explain to Oliver where you are and why you're never around anymore. It could come from your side, too. Once a villain knows where to hit another villain to become a bigger threat to the world, they won't hesitate to eliminate the villain and possibly close family members."

"You make it sound like _I_ am the one endangering my family," Bridget said, sounding quite upset.

"If we look at our jobs, I'm a doctor and you're a villain. And I know everyone will say a villain is more threatening than a doctor. No offense." He added with a small smile on his face, putting his hands on the table.

"None taken." She replied and then sighed. "Charles, we can still live together. I may be a villain, but I love you and Oliver and I can't imagine a life without you two. Nobody needs to know our secrets. We can live in peace." She placed her own hands on his, but he pulled his hands back as soon as they made contact with Bridget. He saw the surprise on her face.

"I can't," he said, shaking his head. "You may be able to live with me, but I... I'm sorry, Bridget, but I can't. I'm a doctor, you're a villain. I'll never stop wondering how many lives you've taken and how many you'll take. It's my job to save lives in the hospital... And you're the one who puts them there."

Bridget didn't say anything as she listened to his words. When he was done talking, she remained silent. Yet, eventually, she needed to ask him something – she needed to know. "Are you going to leave?"

Charles stood up. "Bridget, I still love you and I always will. But I can't live together with a villain... I just can't!" He looked at her and as he talked, the pieces fell in place, "I guess I spent too much time among heroes. I can't do this. And if I leave, I know you will protect Oliver. You have the resources and the power to protect him. Just promise me you won't drag him into your crazy life when I'm gone."

"Please don't leave me," Bridget said. "And if you won't do it for me, do it for Oliver. He needs a father figure in his life. Are you really going to leave him behind?"

"It won't be easy," he said, "it never will be. I'll miss him. I'll miss you, too, but I don't have a choice. He's safer with you than he is with me. You can protect him; I can't."

"And where will you stay? As far as I know, you don't have another house."

"My parents live here, too, remember? I can stay with them for a while, until I find a place for myself." He looked at Bridget. He then saw she had stood up and now she was walking closer to him. as she came closer, he could only think of how beautiful he was and how hard it would be to leave her and Oliver behind. _We don't need to divorce,_ he thought, _we could just live our life apart. I can always come to visit. we can live close together._

"Charles…" she said, and he couldn't just stand there anymore. He took her close and he pressed his lips against hers. They shared a long, passionate kiss before they eventually pulled away. They gazed into each other's eyes until Charles broke the eye contact.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when he looked at her. He couldn't do it. Not anymore. He could never look at her the same way again. Only ten minutes ago he discovered her secret, and he couldn't focus on Bridget Themsworth anymore. Instead, his focus has shifted to Mr. Terror.

Luckily, her evil side didn't show up when she was home. And she wouldn't act evil around Charles, either. He was precious to her and would never harm him. She caressed him over his shoulder and then, he went upstairs. He took two suitcases and filled them with his personal stuff: clothes, his laptop and many more. Soon, everything he wanted to take with him was in one of the suitcases. He put them in the back of his car and then went back inside.

Bridget was waiting for him. She smiled a sad smile as she and Charles hugged each other for a last time. When they stepped back, they promised each other they'd visit each other whenever they had the time. Charles was about to say his goodbye to Oliver when the boy ran into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He was holding a piece of paper in his hands, a picture drawn by Oliver. He stopped running when he was close to his father. He held the drawing up and his father, who now was smiling, took it in his hands.

"That's you, daddy!" Oliver explained, pointing at the man on the left, "you're saving a superhero!" Charles looked from his drawn self to the unrecognizable superhero in a gurney. He briefly thought about his time at the Mighty Med. He actually was glad his son gave it to him – and told him to keep it. That way, he would have something from his son to keep with him. he folded the drawing and he put it in the pocket of his jacket.

"I'll put it here," Charles said as he showed Oliver where he put it, "now I will always carry it around." The big smile he saw on his son's face made it even harder to say goodbye to him. He sat on one knee and was now kind of at Oliver's eye height.

"Hey buddy, listen up," he started, "The heroes need me to do something very important. I cannot let them down. but if I help them, I have to leave this house and live somewhere else." His heart broke as he saw Oliver's big smile turn into a very sad face. Tears already started to form in his boy's eyes.

"Don't cry, Oliver," Charles said, putting his hands on Oliver's cheeks. "I won't be gone for long. I can always see you. I will come to visit you frequently. I'll visit you every day if I have to. Okay?"

"Promise?" Oliver sad. _Man, he even sounds sad._

"Promise." Charles responded. And Oliver smiled again. Charles stood back up and spontaneously, Oliver hugged him. He wasn't too big, so he actually was hugging his father's legs. Charles placed his hands on Oliver's back.

Slowly, Bridget placed her hands on Oliver's shoulders and she softly pulled him away from his father. Charles smiled at his family – Bridget and Oliver standing very close together. He slowly walked to the door and looked back. His wife and son stood in the exact same position as a few seconds ago and he had no idea how long they would stay in that position.

And then, after that one last look, he closed the door, stepped into his car and went to his new life without a supervillain at his side. It hurt more than it should. He still loved her, but he just couldn't live with a villain. He hoped she would still be happy without him. He hoped that _he_ would still be happy without her.

They'd manage without each other. They already managed before their marriage, so why not now? they would go their own way: one would continue to walk the good path, while the other would walk the evil path. The big question was which path Oliver would walk when he was older.

* * *

 **Hey guys. It's me again with another one-shot. As you may know, Mighty Med will end. Luckily, our favorite Normo doctors and superhero will join forces with Bree and Chase Davenport in a brand new TV-series, so they won't be disappearing completely. Now, Mighty Med is the first show I've followed since they aired the first episode on TV and I will be there when they show the last today. I wanted to do something, as to say 'goodbye' to the show. I know Oliver, Kaz and Skylar will return, but the hospital won't. The heroes and villains probably won't return either, though I do not know what'll happen to them. Their universe is filled with so much stories, and this just can't be the end of this incredible story.**

 **That's why I made this one-shot. I wanted it to relate the series finale, that's why I chose to write this. Oliver's daddy learned the secret and they divorced. He moved out of the house (eventually going to England) and left Oliver with Bridget. And now, it's time for her to marry Horace Diaz.**

 **I hope you liked reading this one-shot and I hope you didn't mind that I said so much in this AN while I usually have not so much to say at all. See you next time in another story!**

 **-Writer207**


End file.
